The present invention relates to a compressor for compressing a fluid, preferable for an air-conditioner, a refrigerator or the like.
In a conventional compressor disclosed by JP-A-3-206388, a rotational shaft is supported by a pair of non-self-aligning bearings, and a lubricant feed pipe extends vertically from a frame fixed to a motor stator.